1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cage-type animal traps of the kind generally used outdoors for trapping small to medium sized animals without harming the trapped animal. Such traps commonly comprise a cage of metal wire mesh or the like with a door held open by a trigger mechanism until an animal is lured into the trap by suitable pre-inserted bait. After the animal enters the interior of the trap, the animal's weight pressed against the trigger actuates a trip which releases and closes the door, thereby trapping the animal inside the cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cage traps of the prior art have specific setting and releasing mechanisms which typically consist of a pan, a trigger rod, a latching device, a door, a locking device and sometimes a spring member. To set the trap, the locking device must be disengaged. A door is then opened and a latch is set. The location of each of these components on the trap requires the use of two hands. In order to release the trapped animal, once again the locking device must be disengaged, the door must be open and the latch set. Again, these steps require the use of two hands and involve close contact with the animal. There is thus a need for a cage-type trap that provides the user with an easy, essentially one-handed method of setting the trap. There is also a need for a cage-type trap where the user can easily release a trapped animal without subjecting the user to close contact with the trapped animal.
Another problem with the prior art cage traps is the trigger or actuation mechanism used to initiate the door closure. There is thus a need for a system for providing an adjustable trigger which is sensitive to weight thereby distinguishing among large and small animals so that the trap will not be inadvertently tripped by a small animal that is not a target of the trap.
Prior art cage traps relying on cable mechanisms also present difficulties associated with keeping the cage trap door closed once an animal is inside. There is thus a need for a system that provides a door lock mechanism which is reliable in operation with a cable-type cage trap to ensure the door remains locked until the user initiates release of the trapped animal, and which releases easily and quickly.
It is to the solution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.